On a Roller Coaster With You
by Sunkissed Sapphire
Summary: The senshi begin their summer break with a trip to an amusement park and their first ride finishes with a very smug Makoto and beet red Ami. What on earth happened on the roller coaster? Mako/Ami. 1st person from Mako's POV. Please R&R.


**All right, so here is some experimentation with 1st person perspective, from Makoto's point of view. I also know nothing about Japanese amusement parks, so this is based loosely on the American version. Hope you enjoy, and please R&R!**

**P.S., I don't own Sailor Moon. Wish I did though, as I am becoming more and more addicted to writing it.**

**

* * *

  
**

**On a Roller Coaster With You, **by Sunkissed Sapphire

"Ugh," I groaned and banged my head against the bus window.

"What's wrong Mako-chan?" Usagi lifted her head off Mamoru's shoulder and turned around to look at me.

"This bus ride is going to kill me," I replied. "I just wish we were there already."

"I know! I thought we should just teleport there but Luna said we couldn't." She started mimicking the cat. "'Usagi, you can't use your powers for something so silly!' But at least I get to spend the time with my Mamo-chan! Usagi snuggled closer into his arm. I just rolled my eyes and fell back into my seat, smiling.

"It isn't so bad. "I am glad to have the extra time to study." Next to me Ami half-closed the book she'd been reading.

I stared at her, horrified. "You didn't! Ami, it's the beginning of summer break. I thought you were reading for fun. Didn't we forbid you from doing anything school or study related today?"

Ami smiled at me. "You all said I couldn't do any studying while at the amusement park. You said nothing about the ride up."

I opened my mouth and closed it again. She was right, after all. But in any case, she shouldn't be studying during the first week of summer. I glanced at Rei and Minako to see if they would back me up, but they weren't paying much attention to anything except each other.

Without any back up I gave in. "Okay." I turned back to the window and kept counting down the miles. We were headed to Tachibana Gardens, an amusement park with the latest in roller coaster technology as well as some of the old favorites. The only problem was that it was an hour and a half from Juban by bus, and since Mamoru's car was in the shop and wouldn't have fit us all anyway, this was the only way to go.

I glanced back at Ami who was once again absorbed in her book. A lock of blue hair had strayed in front of her eyes and I watched one of her small hands idly tuck it back behind her ear and then moved to rub her neck. I watched her fingers work small circles into the muscle and had to clench my own to keep them from joining hers. I could almost feel her soft skin beneath my own fingertips, her thick hair falling over my hands as I worked up the nape of her neck.

"What are you thinking about, Mako-chan? At some point she'd looked over at me but I hadn't even noticed until she said something.

_Aagh! Oh no, how long was I staring? Was it that obvious? Quick, think of something! _"I was just wondering how it is you don't get car sick. I always get nauseous when I read in the car." _Whew, good save. Or maybe not. _Something in my face must have betrayed me because she blushed a little and looked back to her book.

"Oh. Well, it really hasn't ever bothered me."_ Makoto, you baka. She can't know!_

"Huh," was all I could manage. There was an awkward silence for a moment but then Ami smiled out the window.

"I think we've arrived." Sure enough, we were there.

We all got off the bus and paid our entrance. Once inside the gates I stood in front of our group, facing them. "Okay, before anything else we have to go on the Thunderbolt." Rei and Minako each split into identical evil grins.

"Alright, let's do it!"

Ami however didn't seem so sure about it. "Come on Ami, it's tradition. Every time I came here with my parents, my dad and I always started with the Thunderbolt." I grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"Oh!" I must have startled her. "Okay then, Mako-chan. I'll follow you."

And we were off. Though it had been years since I'd been here, since before my parents died, I still knew the park like the back of my hand. I led us past the food vendors, the carnival games, and the kiddie park, all the way to the back of the park where stood the largest, oldest ride: a wooden roller coaster that lasted for four minutes, complete with a tunnel and loop.

Usagi's eyes traveled the length of the monstrous ride, her eyes as wide as saucers. "Kowai. Mako-chan, you didn't say it would be so scary." She clung onto Mamoru.

"It's okay Usako. It will be really fun, I promise." Usagi didn't look convinced but then Mamoru leaned over and looked like he was whispering something in her ear.

"Really Mamo-chan, you promise? A whole ice cream just for me?"

I cocked an eyebrow at them and laughed as Usagi dragged Mamoru toward the entrance where Minako and Rei were already waiting. It was funny, I didn't think those two would be that into roller coasters, but I guess I was wrong.

I looked at the final member of our group. "How about it? You ready Ami?"

"Uh, actually I thought I might just sit this one out." Ami eyed the large wooden structure apprehensively.

"Come on Ami, I promise it's fun. It looks rickety but they wouldn't let people on if it wasn't one hundred percent safe."

"I don't know. I mean, I know it is safe, but…" She trailed off and looked at the other four waiting for us.

"Please Ami-chan? You wouldn't make me ride alone, would you? This is my favorite ride. Even Usagi is going." I pulled out my best puppy dog face: the big watery eyes, the quivering lip. It must have worked because she smiled and agreed to come. "Yay! Don't worry Ami. I'll protect you from any of the scary bits."

We wound through a twisted pathway around and through some of the wooden coaster framing up to the loading ramp. The line was amazingly short, probably because there were newer, and according to some, better roller coasters. But this one would always hold my heart. Much like the shy blue girl next to me (yes, corny, I know). We climbed a few stairs and stood in front of the cars, which were painted green fading to black with a lightning bolt across the side of each car. And people wondered why it was my favorite.

"Front or back Ami-chan?"

"Umm, whatever you want Mako-chan?" The others had already chosen their seats and Minako and Rei had grabbed the front.

I chuckled. "Okay, back then. Most people want the front, but I think the back is the best anyway." I climbed in and turned around to offer Ami my arm. We settled in and waited. Then the clink clink clink of the chain started and pulled us up a very tall rise. As we neared the top I looked over to find Ami peeking through her fingers.

"No no, Ami-chan. You've got to face this head on. Eyes open and hands in the air." I pulled her hand away just as we crested the top and threw it in the air with both of mine.

"Yeeeaaahhh!" We zoomed back toward the earth and around a few bends before starting to climb again. Ami was sitting next to me with the biggest grin on her face.

"It's amazing!" she said, out of breath.

"I told you you'd like it!" I reached out my arm and squeezed her shoulders toward me briefly, maybe a little more affectionate and daring than I usually was, but I was caught up in the thrill of the moment. Ami smiled even wider.

The ride just kept going, breakneck bends following steep descents. When we reached loop we both held our hands up throught the enitre thing, Ami laughing just as hard as me. Then we came up to the tunnel. I remembered it being pitch black the entire way through, lasting twenty to thirty seconds as the cars rocketed around a few bends, blew through a tight corkscrew, and cleared a series of steep climbs and falls before giving you a small break on a straight stretch of track into daylight. Sure enough, the gaping maw of the tunnel opened before us and we flew into the darkness.

Once we came out of the tunnel my heart was soaring and there was no wiping the smug grin plastered on my face. When I chanced a glance at Ami I saw that she sat there beet red, a small smile on her face despite her downcast eyes. She looked the same twenty seconds later when we pulled up to offload. I led Ami off the car and we rejoined everyone near the front of the train.

"Mako-chan! What did you do to Ami, look at her," Minako cried in shock, rushing up to us.

I threw my hands up defensively. "It wasn't me!" Ami had turned even redder, if that was possible, and was staring at the ground, her shoe scuffing the ground and the same, odd smile on her face that she couldn't seem to contain.

"Don't lie Mako-chan, what did you do?" Minako stood a foot from me, her hands on her hips. Everyone else was standing there wondering just what on earth was going on. "You look awfully smirky there, and if Ami was much redder she would actually be a tomato."

"Really, it wasn't me. I can prove it." I led them all down the path away from the coaster that led to a booth displaying pictures taken during the ride. They were positioned just before the end of the tunnel and unless you had ridden before, you'd have no idea they were there until the flashes went off. The images from our train flashed up on the screens and I pointed to the very last one showing the car Ami and I were in.

"See? There is my proof. It wasn't me." Sure enough the picture was testament to what had put that smug, ridiculous grin on my face. Ami--shy, quiet Ami had caught in the act of leaning over and planting a small kiss on my cheek.

"Ami!" everyone exclaimed, staring at her. Minako and Usagi had both fallen into a fit of giggles while Mamoru tried to look around as though he hadn't seen the screen.

Ami looked like she wished she could just melt into the ground, or maybe evaporate into nothing. She was mumbling something no one could hear.

"What?" asked Rei, leaning in close and shushing the blonds.

"I didn't know there were cameras," she said quietly and we all burst out laughing, even Mamoru.

"Yeah, and you should have seen her eyes when those flashes went off! I didn't know they got so big or could look so guilty." I reached over and pulled Ami into a hug, whispering in her ear. "I'm glad you had the courage to do what I couldn't." Then I turned to the attendant behind the counter. "I think I need a copy of that picture." There were some exclamations behind me at this. "Okay, make that five."


End file.
